


Don't Hold Back

by Isavuu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Established Relationship, Experimentation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isavuu/pseuds/Isavuu
Summary: In which you finally get Bruce to let go of some of his control, and find some of his darker urges.





	Don't Hold Back

It feels like an itch, a prickle behind your neck that can’t be satiated no matter how much you scratch. It’s like a film over your skin, the protective plastic that you should have taken off your cell phone months ago. It lingers in the back of your mind, a small voice screaming for more every time his hands leave you. Whatever it is, you want it gone. 

As a lowly science technician at Stark industry, your eyes were always on your microscope or computer. It took a while to see Bruce gaze at you just a little longer than socially acceptable. When your eyes would be strained from the screens and slides you look at all day and your data would merge together and blur, his face was somehow always still crystal clear. After one late night in the lab, and not nearly enough coffee, you were sleep deprived enough to gain the courage to ask him on a date and he was unfocused enough to say yes without second guessing himself. 

You have been dating for almost six months now, and it has been far from perfect. There was barely any honeymoon period before Bruce started to let his insecurities and concerns show full force. You knew going into this that a relationship with the jaded and scarred doctor wouldn’t be easy, but he made everything harder than it needed to be. Especially in the bedroom. It took a lot of coaxing and trust before you finally slept together, and even now, months later, you can still feel him holding back. If you could just help him let some of the control go, you know that he’d feel so much better. 

There has been a lot of stress in your life as of late. Important deadlines for your research are coming up and the data you’ve been gathering is not backing up what you originally hypothesized. You could have asked your boyfriend for help long before today, but he’s been acting strange as well. There’s a huge mission coming up where the Hulk is needed, and he isn’t looking forward to the transformation and all the destruction that follows. You both desperately need a release, and the things you have in mind for him will take a lot of convincing.

Taking a big inhale of the warm, city wind, you stretch your legs out to rest on the edge of the balcony while leaning back in your chair. The sliding door leading back into your tiny New York apartment is wide open. Bruce is on his way over to assist your research, but that’s the last thing that you want to focus on. Even now, you’re sitting outside in nothing but a skimpy set of lingerie you hastily picked up this morning. The bra is a cup size too small, but that only enhances your breasts. The panties have been riding up since you put them on, but damn do they make your ass look good. It was a struggle to put the matching choker around your neck without help, but you managed, and it helps tie the whole look together. 

When you hear your front door’s lock turning, you quickly get up and hurry back inside your apartment. Adjusting your bra one last time, and swinging open the door before Bruce gets a chance to open it himself, you smirk at the scientist. “Hello, Dr. Banner,” you say in a sultry voice as he squints at you through his glasses.

“(Y/N), I brought the- Oh,” he stops himself mid-sentence when he sees your lack of clothing. Nervously, he adjusts his glasses and holds the binders he brought closer to his body. You have your hand resting on your popped hip, and you’re puffing out your chest, smirking while his eyes soak you up. “There’s no research you need help with is there?” he questions, his voice meek.

“There is. I just have some more _pressing_ matters to attend to,” you reply as your smirk grows. Taking a step forward with your hand outstretched, you push the door closed while getting way too close to your boyfriend’s face. Your chest is pressed against his binders and your lips are so close that you can feel his hot breath on your face. 

Once you purposefully press your mouth to his, it’s all over. The research he brought is dropped and scattered on the floor and his glasses clatter somewhere down with it. Hands are everywhere, yours pulling on his tie and successfully unbuttoning his shirt, his grabbing at your bare skin. You keep your lips locked firmly with his while you pull him into your bedroom and feel the back of your knees hit your mattress. 

This is always the best part with Bruce. The build-up before the foreplay even begins is the sweet spot where you can tell he’s truly into it and giving you his full attention. His hands exploring the naked curves of your body, hitching over the cheap fabric of your undergarments is what you love the most. He kisses you with such passion when you first take him to your bedroom, then the fire always seems to fizzle out when things progress.

When you climb backwards onto your bed so you’re kneeling on the edge, you have to part your lips from his. His tie is tangled in your fingers, and when you pull on it, you can see it tightening around his neck. With a red face, and heaving chest, he undoes his tie before you can completely choke him. God, he looks so good, his soft, brown curls are already mussed and falling onto his forehead. Those gorgeous brown eyes are narrowed and blackened and the half-shy, half-excited smile on his pink lips makes your heart swell. 

As you keep eye contact with him while you undo the button and zipper on his pants, you can see the enthusiasm dampen. His eyes lose that little gleam and his relaxed expression seizes up. It’s like he puts on a mask before he gets on top of you and it makes your skin crawl. Your fingers make quick work of his pants, tugging them down to his thighs before stopping and frowning at his sudden change. 

“Okay, what the hell?”

His brow scrunches and his hands rest on your shoulders, guilt on his face as he says, “It’s fine, keep going.”

You shrug your shoulders out of his grasp and cross your arms, pouting, “It’s absolutely not fine, you’re holding _everything_ back.”

“Well… of course I am. I don’t want to hurt you or give you any reason to be scared,” he says in such a soft voice that you loosen your agitated stance. 

“I’m not scared of you.”

“You should be.”

You move backwards on your bed to put some distance between you and him, and Bruce stays completely still, a familiar self-deprecating sadness in his eyes. You are so full of frustration that your chest hurts. “I trust you completely, and you need to trust me when I tell you that I am comfortable with more than you know. I’m not as delicate as you think I am,” you say in as calm of a voice as you can despite wanting to scream out in anger.

“I do trust you, but-“

You don’t give him the chance to rebuttal before you shush him loudly. Leaning over, you retrieve your phone from where it was charging on your nightstand. Hitting the audio search button, you speak clearly to the AI, “Friday, please Google most popular kinks.”

The scientist raises an eyebrow while you scroll through a couple of blog entries and articles until you find a suitable list. You smirk at the words before you, memorizing the ones that pique your interest and that Bruce may be hiding from you. After placing your phone back on your nightstand, you get onto your knees and slowly begin to crawl back to your boyfriend. 

You can see his gaze flickering all over your body as he tries his best to focus on your eyes. “So, what are you into, huh? Bondage?” you begin and pause to gauge his reaction before continuing your list, “Do you like humiliation? Or do you want to see me gagged?” Nothing. No reaction as you reach him, your hands moving up his thighs and hooking into the waistband of his boxers.

“Maybe you’re into roleplay?” you question, and you hear him gasp as you pull down the fabric, his erection springing free and hitting his stomach. You grin up at him as you dig your fingers into his thighs while continuing, “I can see you enjoying voyeurism.”

With your quick tongue, you lick up his shaft to circle around the head of his dick. One of his hands immediately goes to hold your head and the other back to your shoulder. You suck gently before parting to ask, “Sensory deprivation would be fun.” Placing a kiss to the tip of his cock, you take the thing into your mouth. Hollowing your cheeks and pressing your tongue flat against him, your curious eyes are on his. 

His brown eyes have darkened, and are heavily lidded as you blow him, but it’s still not the reaction you wanted. You purposely graze your teeth against his length, but still no response, so pain is out as well. His hands are limply on you and although he sucks in air when you take him deeper into your throat, he is still holding back. However, the hand on your shoulder is inching closer to your neck, his fingertips brushing against your soft skin.

This has to be it. You part your fingers from his thigh to wrap around his wrist. Leading his hand to your neck, you make sure it engulfs your entire throat. He’s looking down at you with reluctance, but as soon as you press your palm into the back of his hand for him to tighten his grip, his control is lost. His eyes roll back into his head as he wraps his hand around your neck with more purpose. The sounds coming from his lips are nothing like you’ve ever heard from him before as he thrusts into your mouth. 

Now it’s getting good. His fingers are so entangled in your hair that when he pulls your head back to free his dick from your tongue that your whole scalp tingles. You grin up at him, your mouth slick from your extra saliva and your core is just as wet from your discovery. “Mmm, so you want to choke me?” you muse as you lick your lips. 

His hand immediately leaves your neck at your words and his eyes are wide with concern. You quickly grab his wrist just as his fingers disconnect from your skin and press his hand against your chest. “There’s no way I’m letting you stop now,” you say fearlessly, the confidence coursing through you. 

Bruce audibly gulps before you reach behind your back and unhook your ill-fitting bra. You let it fall off your chest while his hand travels down the valley of your breasts. Suddenly, he’s holding onto your ribs, lifting you and laying you onto your bed, finding his way between your legs. You can feel him hard against your inner thigh as he kisses you. Shrugging off his unbuttoned dress shirt and completely pulling down his pants and undergarments, the only thing separating you is that oh, so thin pair of panties. 

He purposefully presses himself against your clothed folds and you moan into his mouth. You know he can feel how wet you are for him and he playfully sucks on your bottom lip before lifting his head away from yours. He rests back on his knees and shifts your panties to the side, his cheeks flushed with excitement. Hooking your thigh with one arm, he pulls your hips closer to his, the head of his cock pressing against your entrance. Patience is wearing thin, you just want him inside of you and his thick fingers around your neck. 

As he pushes all of the way inside of you, his brown eyes watch as your head is thrown back, moaning in pleasure. The corner of his mouth twitches up into a half-smile as he watches you thoroughly enjoy just a taste of him. Already, every one of his touches are more purposeful and you can feel his assurance growing and hesitancy fading with every kiss.

The hand that’s not holding up your thigh is resting over your stomach, and as soon as he’s all the way inside of you, filling you like no other, you grab his forearm. You help his hand move up your body, cupping your breast before finally stopping at your exposed throat. He has to lean forward to reach his goal, and his hips are pressing deliciously against your clit. Every little movement from him creates a swell of pleasure.

Giving a few experimental thrusts as his fingers press against your sensitive skin, you feel nothing but excitement. He presses his thumb to your chin to tilt your head back forward. His eyes lock with yours and he waits until you give him absolute permission to choke you. With a smile and a nod, he tightens his hand around your neck while picking up the pace with his hips. You put both of your hands around his forearm, enjoying the feeling of his muscles straining under your palms.

The air is getting thinner by the second. There’s a familiar buzz in the back of your head, like when you hold your breath for too long underwater. It starts to feel like you’re floating, like you’re really suspended in water as your skin tingles. Bruce’s breathy groans and the squeaks of your mattress grow fainter the longer his hand is on your neck. Everything feels so good and peaceful, like once your orgasm hits you, you could just drift away. 

He’s pounding harder against you with more force than he usually uses, and it feels so damn good. The position he’s put himself in makes him rub against your clit with every thrust and there’s so much heat pooling between your legs. His hand grips your throat tighter, and the edges of your vision, framing his face, grow hazy and dark. Your eyelids start to flutter as you fade, and your grip on his arm loosens. 

With one last squeeze, Bruce releases his hold and immediately moves his hand down to press on your clit. The feeling is all too intense as you draw one big breath to fill your empty lungs. Electricity rushes through your body and focuses on where his fingers are, suddenly throwing you into an earth-shattering orgasm. You scream his name, using your newfound air as your body writhes underneath him. The pulses of your inner muscles are so tight around his cock that he curses and has to stop moving so he won’t cum right then and there. 

Your legs are twitching with the aftershocks of your release, and you’re breathing so deeply as you come down from your high. He’s panting as well, sweat beading on his forehead as he searches your face for any cause for concern. There’s none to find, as you lay there, blissed out with a grin on your face.

“W-Why… Why would you keep that from me?” you laugh as you pull on his arms to bring him closer. 

He laughs nervously as he rests on his elbows and you pepper his neck with kisses. “That good, huh?” he questions, truly wanting an answer.

You hum an affirmation against his skin and rest your hands on his shoulders. That was hands down the best orgasm you’ve ever had, and you desperately want to chase this high. As feeling returns to your toes and spreads up your legs, you become aware of his erection still buried deep inside of you. You buck your hips up and you can feel his dick twitch against your walls. He buries his face in the crook of your neck, moaning when you move against him. 

Your fingers disappear into his hairline, where his brown locks are beginning to gray. Raising your legs to hook your knees around his thighs, you turn both of your bodies over, so you’re positioned on top of the scientist. He looks more relaxed underneath you than ever before. His cheeks are pink, eyes sparkling, and his breathing is deep and even. At least, for now it is.

The lack of oxygen did amazing things to you, and you want to reciprocate the unbelievable orgasm he gave you. Gliding your hands up his hairy chest, you grind down onto his hips, pushing him as much into you as humanly possible. Bruce’s fingers immediately catch your hands before they get to settle around his collar bone. He’s trying to stifle a pleasured groan as he figures out where those nimble fingers were headed.

“(Y/N),” he stutters through gritted teeth as you begin to roll your hips and try to grasp his throat, “w-we can’t.”

“Trust me, baby,” you say, locking your eyes with his concerned, but dilated pupils. 

His pensive expression melts at the pet name, and he releases your wrists, moving his hands to their rightful place on your thighs. You can feel him swallow hard as you grip onto his neck. Excitement swells in your chest, and it’s the only distraction from how good he feels filling up your core. Raising yourself off his lap, you come back down with a crash and tighten your hold. 

You set a pace to match the one he was using on you earlier, his name spilling from your lips over and over. With every bounce you squeeze a little tighter around his neck. His face that was once flushed from sex is now growing redder as you feel him straining for oxygen underneath you. It feels good to have this power over him, power that you've earned and that he's finally given you. 

For a split second, you can feel his fingers that were previously digging into the soft skin of your thighs loosen. Worry washes over you and you start to pull your own fingers away, until his hands quickly grab your arms. You can't help but let out a deep moan when you catch his fiery gaze. He pulls on your arms, so you'll lean more weight onto his neck as you ride him, and that's when you notice it.

You catch a glimpse of green in his usually chocolate brown eyes and the adrenaline that pumps through your veins gives you a rush. He gets off on this, dancing the thin line between his monster and his humanity. You’d be concerned if not for the groans of desire and small bucks of his hips against your thrusts. He’s so close and you want to take him all the way.

Bruce is writhing under your hold, and you have worked up a sweat, beads of the salty liquid roll down your naked body. You crash down onto him for one final time as you release his throat. Knowing exactly what he's experiencing, but seeing him this consumed by pleasure, his chest filling desperately as he shoots his cum so hard and deep inside you that you feel every pulse, triggers your own, second orgasm. Screaming with your sudden release to match his loud gasps, you hold tightly onto each other. 

You collapse onto his chest as he slips out of you, your toes still curled and the muscles in your thighs quivering. Bruce’s arms are around you the moment you’re close enough, and you rise and fall along with his deep, purposeful breaths. He tucks some hair out of your face, and you tilt your chin to look up at him, a soft smile on your lips as your own breathing returns to normal. 

“Wow,” you whisper, “Best. Sex. Ever.”

His chest vibrates underneath you as he chuckles and cups your cheek. “I wouldn’t want this with anyone else,” he says, returning your smile.

“So,” you voice as you prop yourself up on your forearms, “what else are you in to?”

“Well,” he starts, his face flushed, before he lets you in on all of the secrets he was holding back. Your research is left neglected, but who cares? You have only broken through the surface with Bruce, but oh my god did it feel good to scratch that itch.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my lovely frequent commenter, Sapphicbackward! If you comment frequently on all of my fics you can get a chance to win a free request! I love and appreciate all of my commenters <3  
> As I always say on my explicit fics, please have safe sex and go to the bathroom right afterwards! This is my first time writing Bruce so I hope I did him justice, he's a really interesting character to write! Love you all, xoxo.


End file.
